Pregnant and Pancakes
by STCabbie
Summary: NaLu Oneshot: Lucy's pregnant again, and Natsu decides to make breakfast for her. Short and fluffy!


So, it's taken me forever, I know, but my gurl Jamie asked for a NaLu fanfic. I got bored just now and I've just been wracking my brain trying to find a ship to write about. I was debating doing a My Little Pony one (God only knows why) and then I remembered this request. So here it is!

Please review – that way I know if I'm shit or not!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Or pancakes.

Abbie and the horsies :)

**(xx)**

Lucy awoke to sunlight sprinkling her face. The windows swayed from the breeze entering the bedroom window. Even though it was a gorgeous summer morning, she felt cold.

Groping the sheets, Lucy discovered why she was cold – her sleeping partner was missing. The blonde mage frequently relied on his fire-like warmth to keep her toasty during the night. Without him, it felt like the sheets were made of Grey's ice.

The alarm clock claimed that it was 9am.

'If it's this early, why is Natsu up?' Lucy asked herself.

With a large yawn, she forced herself to stand up, shuffling to her bathroom to have a shower. It was a quick shower, only lasting 10 minutes, and then she danced around on the cold floor, brushing her teeth and washing her face.

It was then 9:15, and Lucy threw open her large wardrobe, raking through for clothes. It was with a heavy sigh that she pulled on a pair of grey leggings – due to her growing stomach, she was finding it hard to fit into jeans and skirts.

A delicious syrupy smell wafted into the room, enticing the blonde, and leading her toward the kitchen.

**(xx)**

Lucy stepped into the living room, and got to the sofa before something short collided with her legs.

'Mummy!' the short thing cried, latching onto Lucy's left leg. 'Mummy! We have a surprise for you! In the dining room!'

'Do you?' Lucy giggled, picking up her daughter. Ivy tugged on the sleeve of her mother's blue hoodie, frowning.

'Where's your usual clothes, Mummy?'

"Mummy" giggled, stroking the little girl's pink hair. 'I can't fit in them anymore! My tummy's getting too big!'

The kitchen door swung open, showing Natsu in a yellow apron, his own pink hair mussed up in its usual spikes. He held three plates of food, one in each hand and then a third balancing on his arm.

'Here, Ivy, come take a plate for me,' he said, as the plate on his arm wobbled.

The small girl took the unbalanced plate, and stood on the tip of her toes to slide it onto the dining table, before clambering onto her chair.

'Daddy!'

'What's up, Ive?' Natsu asked, pulling out a chair for Lucy, and pushing it back in when she was seated. He sat in his own chair, and looked at his daughter.

'I want syrup!'

With a heavy sigh, the dragon-slayer grabbed the bottle of syrup and threw it to Ivy. She fumbled with it before opening the cap, and squirting a large dollop of the golden, sticky liquid on her pancakes.

'That's enough!' Lucy giggled, taking the bottle. 'You don't want to rot your teeth!'

She poured her own little puddle before pausing.

'Come on, Luce.'

'But... After what happened yesterday... It was so hard to clean!'

'I won't do anything like that this time, I promise! I wouldn't make you do anything as hard as cleaning syrup, not like this.' He reached out and gave her belly a gentle pat, eyes lighting up as he felt a small kick.

Ivy shovelled pancakes in her mouth, watching curiously. 'Mummy, what's going on?'

'Well, basically, there's a monster in Mummy's tummy, and it's trying to kick me.'

'What?!'

'Natsu!' Lucy chided. 'Don't scare her!' She gave a loud sigh, and tucked into her breakfast. 'Thanks for making breakfast, you two.'

'It's made me appreciate just how much work goes into doing... stuff around the house,' Natsu grinned. 'You work so hard, Luce! I didn't know it was so hard to make pancakes!'

'It's not, if you know what you're doing.'

'You practically grew up in a castle-kitchen!'

'A castle-kitchen? Natsu, I lived in manor, not a palace.'

'Same thing,' the man replied, sucking some syrup from his finger. 'Anyway, I've never cooked in my life! I almost burned down the kitchen with the first batch.'

'First... batch? You made multiple batches of pancakes?'

Ivy giggled, watching Lucy's dumbstruck face. 'Daddy burnt it the first time! He made a biiiig mess!'

'**WHAT**?'

'No, Luce, it's not **that **big a mess! I mean, we made need a new frying pan. And one hob may be unusable for a while. But aside from the flour on the benches, it's fine!'

'Daddy, you dropped two eggs on the floor,' Ivy chirped, licking stray syrup from around her mouth.

The dragon-slayer huffed. 'Maybe, but I cleaned them up, didn't I? And it doesn't matter what you say, I managed to make them eventually, and they came out pretty good, right?'

Lucy grinned, holding her husband's hand. 'Yes, Natsu, congratulations. You're capable of making breakfast.'

Natsu cheered.

'Maybe you can make breakfast every day from now on. Really, with lugging around this extra weight, I don't have the energy to make nice breakfasts every morning. Lunch and dinner are such an effort, too...'

'Luce, I love you, truly, but I can't make every meal every day. For the next four months. Not possible.'

The woman gave a faint tut, and smiled, getting up. 'Fine. You can do breakfast, and I'll do the rest. Deal?'

Natsu shook her hand, pushing back his own chair. He pulled out Ivy's, and took her plate, following the blonde into the kitchen.

It looked like a bomb had landed.

Flour coated almost every available bench. The hob was covered with pancake mix – raw and burnt. Egg yolk was streaked over the floor, and it looked like somebody had already slipped in it. But, worst of all, Lucy's brand new frying pan was charred. Faint wisps of smoke seemed to rise from it.

'Natsu.'

'Yes, dear?'

'As soon as I've had this baby, I'm going to kill you. I would do it now, but I'm just too tired to butcher you with a kitchen knife.'

Sunlight streamed through one of the windows, and Lucy noticed a red piece of heart-shaped paper stuck on the fridge. There was a small photo of Lucy, Ivy and Natsu, taken just before Lucy fell pregnant again.

With a deep sigh, the blonde hugged the dragon-slayer. 'Okay, I've changed my mind. I won't kill you. You have to clean up this mess, though. And buy me a new frying pan. I had an emotional connection to that one.'

'Consider it done,' Natsu grinned, kissing her.

'Ewwwww!' Ivy squealed from the doorway. 'That's gross!'

Lucy giggled, holding Ivy's head gently against her waist. 'It's not gross, Ive, it's normal. You'll be doing that one day!'

'Over my dead body,' Natsu growled, holding his two girls close.

And so ends the tale of Pregnant and Pancakes.


End file.
